Why Ruby and Responsibility Don't Rhyme
by TheSupernova
Summary: Ruby really doesn't like doing chores, especially when it comes to cleaning up the team dorm. But what happens when she is forced to? And just how much damage can an angry Weiss do?


**What happens when Ruby is forced to do her chores? Find out in 'Ruby and Responsibility Don't Rhyme'**

"Have you seen Myrtenaster?"

Ruby looked up from the textbook she'd been reading-or trying to read-for the past hour. Weiss was standing in front of the low table, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"Well have you?" Weiss demanded again, stamping her foot and leaning forward

"No, I haven't." Ruby said defensively, closing the textbook. She knew she wasn't going to learn anything more about advanced surveillance tactics

"You were the one who cleaned up last, so where is it?" Weiss said, holding her stance

"Hey, you were all yelling at me to clean up and now you're mad at me?" Ruby said, standing up

"You call this clean?" Weiss said, gesturing to the room "You only made an effort so Yang wouldn't take your stupid headphones."

The sitting room of team RWBY wasn't exactly clean it was true. The wooden floor could do with sweeping and both school supplies and spare ammo were scattered randomly across the floor. However no one could deny that it was a vast improvement from when clothes, plates and other things like Ruby's headphones, Blake's favourite book and even a few vials of Weiss' precious dust were lying around.

"I put almost everything away!" Ruby protested, her anger beginning to rise

"It's a mess in here!" Weiss almost yelled "And now you've lost my weapon!"

"I haven't even had a chance to look for it!" Ruby said, throwing her arms out "Just give me a few minutes."

"You shouldn't need to look for it." Weiss said "My rapier is my most precious possession you shouldn't have lost it in the first place!"

"I'm going to find it!" Ruby yelled, walking out from behind the table to begin her search

"How would you like it if your weapon was mistreated?" Weiss asked angrily

Ruby turned around just in time to see Weiss snatching Crescent Rose from its place on the low coffee table. She could only watch in horror as Weiss' hand moved towards the secondary trigger, there was barely time to react as the gun began to transform. Ruby jerked back from the explosive movement, a mix between amusement and shock on her features as her rifle changed to its scythe form.

Weiss, unused to the force with which the weapon changed, was flung around by the swinging handle of the weapon, crashing her into the far wall as she let go. At almost the same time the tip of the scythe smashed into the floor, making both a loud bang and a large hole in the floorboards.

"What's going on in-" Blake, entering the room, stopped talking as she took in the scene

Weiss was half conscious on the ground, one hand on her head as she muttered angrily under her breath. Ruby stood paralysed a few steps back from where Crescent Rose was embedded in a very big hole in the floor.

Somehow during the whole ordeal Myrtenaster had been found and thrown into the wall beside Weiss, bending dangerously with the force it had been thrown with. Weiss, still rubbing her head, didn't fail to notice this.

"And now you almost break it!" She yelled "What is wrong with you?"

"That wasn't me, you were the one who messed with Crescent Rose!" Ruby said, pointing to her weapon

Blake, seeing that another fight was going to erupt and eager to stop their living room from coming under any more harm, decided to step in.

"You're both to blame."

The two other girls turned to her, their heated glares enough to kill but Blake wasn't fazed

"Ruby you shouldn't have lost Myrtenaster, and Weiss you shouldn't have tried to mess with Crescent Rose. You're both at fault and you both have to clean up this mess."

"You're right." Ruby sighed, going to retrieve her weapon

"Fine I'll help fix the floor but I'm still not to blame." Weiss said, trying to pull Myrtenaster our of the wall

Ruby managed to free Crescent Rose from the mess of splinters, folding it back down to its compact form. All three girls gasped as they saw the damage that had been done to the floor.

A large hole had been torn through their floor, going all the way down to split open the roof of the next level down. They all stood inspecting the damage, looking from the hole to each other, trying to think of a way to fix the floor before they got into any trouble.

Of course, that didn't happen. As the three members of team RWBY looked down to the lower level, Jaune walked right underneath the hole. They all held their breath, hoping the damage wouldn't be noticed, but right at that moment a particularly large splinter decided to fall.

"Ow!" Yelled Jaune, rubbing his head where the wood hit him

He bent down to pick it up, inspecting the wooden shard and noticing the concrete and wood that surrounded him on the ground.

"What the-?" He looked up, finally seeing the hole. For a moment he stared at the three girls, who were all holding their breath, and there were a few seconds of silence before he reacted

"What is going on here? What did you do? How did this happen?" He yelled, panicking and waving his arms about madly "Why me? Why did you have to do this? What else could possibly go wrong?"

And then the situation got even worse as there was a knock on team RWBY's door. Blake, Ruby and Weiss all whirled around, hoping they'd imagined the sound. No such luck as they heard the voice of none other than Professor Ozpin.

"Girls? Some other students reported something happening in there. I'm coming in."


End file.
